UE Exalted
=UE Exalted= Un-Exalted Exalted '''(This is a work in process. The values for specific variables among various rule's are subject to alteration thru play testing. This is a private work, resulting in a limited play test environment. Suggestion's from outside's are welcome, either on my talk page, or on discussion page's.) This project is an adaptation of the Anima Beyond Fantasy rules to my personal game setting. The setting is blend of elements from Exalted, Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Warmachine/Hordes, and pretty much anything else I have found interesting or a player has expresses interest in. The project started as an attempt to create an alternative Exalted Rule set that would better represent literary and lower powered heroic epics. Shortly after development was begun I stumbled across Anima: Beyond Fantasy, which is pretty much an exact fit for what I was looking for in general. I have decided that using the Anima rule set as the core of my game would be a lot faster, easier and produce a better play experience, and would only require the creation of limited additional rules to model absent aspects. =Updates Page= Last Update: Zylosan 16:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I am currently in the middle of adding a large amount of new content to the site to help new players to become familiar with the setting. I highly suggest that players keep an eye on the update page as I am adding content that directly impacts PC Creation. Pages Updated Recently #UE GHA Prelude -- Added Koeyou #Secondary Abilites Page Version .02 #UE Mojo #Zylosan 20:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) UE Sins =What's Different= This setting uses all of the Anima: Beyond Fantasy rules presented in the English core book with a few alterations and the addition of a number of house rules. New player's who are only familiar with the Anima rules, don’t really have much to worry about and any alterations to the core rules are presented in the relevant section of the wikia. All wikia pages related to this setting start with a UE in the page name and are listed under the UE category for ease of reference. Player Characters are Heroic/Enlightened Mortals and are created according to standard Anima rules with some restrictions. Most notably the use of point buy characteristic system, as for some strange reason PC's created unobserved occasionally benefit from the most extraordinary luck and I don’t feel like listening to any one bitch when I veto their character. The other big thing new players should be aware of is that all Mind Control and Enslavement effects are subject to a force known as the Resentment. This basically makes people aware of who is fucking with their heads and makes them prone to acting out on feelings of resentment caused by being abused by more powerful beings. The reason it was originally included in my setting is the wide range of massively powerful and story killing mind control effects present in White Wolfs Exalted, which is the system this setting started in. This setting aspect may be retired as Anima's mind control effects are much more limited and less rampantly exploitable story killers. =Stories= The stories (game archs) that have been told so far in this setting. God Hand Alliance (Current game) Focuses on the activities of a diverse group of PC's employed as part of the God Hand Alliance. (I used the name of my player guild in the Freesky Online game as the title of the group for lack of better options. Incase your wondering why strange pages show up as being updated by me in the site history.) Prelude The starting lineup and purpose of the God's Hand Alliance Sin's of the Solar Empire Hero's need epic quests to give them purpose and direction in life. The peoples of Creation, in particular the Solars, and the Emprie have been very naughty and no one has spanked them for it yet. Combine these two and you get epic story archs. This page contains a number of story elements that play a major part in our story archs. Primarily as the epic motivations of each for each of the characters. I have attempted to add a seperate story thread for each of the characters but games tend to go where ever they want to. =Player Characters= DeadUematsu: Couragous Spether Keramane: Rindou Skouken Renzel: Mnemon Caras Kouya =New Player Information= Character Creation Guidelines The character creation page has had all of the basics updated for use with the Anima Beyond Fantasy rule set, with more specialized archetype information in progress. What You Need to Know Basic setting and rules information that new players should be familiar with. Includes a very basic history of Creation. (the setting) House Rules Alterations and addition's to the Anima Beyond Fantasy rules. =Game Setting= Detailed History: What Came Before This is the world history of the setting in detail. It is much longer and goes into greater detail than the history on the new player page. It also covers a much broader subject matter. Creatures The various being's of Creation. Includes Gods, Demons, Fae, Elementals, Exalts, Mortals, Enlightened Mortals, Non-human Races, etc. This information may have inaccuracies or holes that reflect the PC's current knowledge of there world. World Elements Various aspects of Creation, contains NPC's, Locations, etc. Much of this information is specific to my games, but some details general changes to setting history that reflect the altered rule set. Category:UE